


pent up

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal
Genre: Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: wax has sex issues: high god edition





	pent up

You aren’t sure you’ll ever get off again, and it remains a constant, obnoxious thorn in your side. You’ve gotten closer recently, but every time you venture away from your usual routine you risk catching the attention of your aides- a thought that mortifies you completely. You have to be quiet, and subtle, and alone for this. Thinking of deviating from such precautions fills you with more excitement than you’d want to admit, and you let out an aggravated sigh as your problem worsens. Why are you like this? Why can’t you just not…[b]do this[/b]. Why on earth would you give yourself a body like this- not that you had much say in the matter- with so little chance of release? 

Partners are an impossibility, and you have certainly considered it. Fallow was uninterested and the notion of it outside of godspace was impossible, considering most of its body remained in the horror infested ground. It was so nice, and you can’t deny its kind nature was appealing, but it had zero interest in sex and you understood that entirely. Wane was long gone, and you missed them the worst...and the other high gods? The closest one had stopped caring a long time ago, and you didn’t reach out more than necessary. The greater gods of your pantheon were like your children, so that was obviously out, and the Luxson pantheon were Fallow’s…

You call up your computer, browsing idly...mortals certainly had solutions for everything, didn’t they? A quiet ache reminds you of your current situation, and you shamefully navigate to a now familiar website, advertising matchmaking services of all kinds. You couldn’t give your true identity of course, but it was nice to dream, and even if your search bore no fruit as of yet, you had time.

You had all the time in the world.


End file.
